Zeiten ändern nichts
by callisto24
Summary: Beitrag zum Kink-Poker von Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel zu den Kink-Prompts: Handjob, Toys, Role Play


Titel: Zeiten ändern nichts

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Rating: NC-17

Warnungen: Spoiler bis zum Ende von Supernatural, Season 7, Inzest, Gewalt, Non-con

Genre: Slash

Anmerkung: Beitrag zum Kink-Poker auf ‚Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel'

Kink-Prompts: Handjob, Toys, Rollenspiele

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld wird verdient.

Natürlich hatte es harmlos angefangen. Wenn man davon ausging, dass gewisse Arten des körperlichen Kontakts als harmlos galten. Selbst wenn sie unter Brüdern stattfanden. Oder vielleicht gerade dann. Lag es doch nahe, dass zwei Jungs, die miteinander aufwuchsen, die sich gegenseitig die einzige Konstante in einem Leben angefüllt mit Gefahren und Zufällen waren, in dem keiner von ihnen wusste, wie der nächste Tag aussah, wie lange sie an einem Ort blieben oder ob vielleicht schon der nächste ihr letzter sein werde, sich einander zuwandten und sich gegenseitig festhielten.

Natürlich sprach keiner von ihnen dies aus, dachte keiner von ihnen auch nur annähernd in diese Richtung.

Sie hatten anderes im Kopf, waren Kinder, später Jugendliche mit normalen Bedürfnissen, der normalen Verwirrung ihres Alters. Keiner von ihnen gäbe zu, dass die Bindung zwischen ihnen anders sei als normal, anders als die zwischen jedem beliebigen Bruderpaar.

Dabei begann es erst, als Sam alt genug und verständig genug war, um zu begreifen, was Deans Blick bedeutete, bedeuten konnte. Es dauerte, bis er zwei und zwei zusammenzählte, bis er den Glanz in dessen Augen, wenn der ein Mädchen fixierte, wenn er die Auf- und Abbewegungen ihrer Rundungen verfolgte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, auf sich gerichtet fühlte.

Das war Dean, sagte Sam sich, intensiv in allem, was er tat, was er ansah. Doch verhinderte das Wissen um die Wahrheit nicht das Kribbeln in seinem Schritt, die Reaktionen seines Körpers, die er langsam zu erkennen und zu deuten lernte.

Es war Sams Fehler, dass er klug war, ein guter Beobachter. Und dass er ein neues Ziel für seine Beobachtungen gefunden hatte. Einen neuen Aspekt seiner Sicht.

Dass er zu verstehen begann, was mit Dean los war. Mit seinem großen Bruder, der alles wusste, alles konnte, der sein Held war. An jedem Arm so viele Mädchen, wie er sich nur wünschen konnte. Dem die Blicke der hübschesten Cheerleader folgten, während Sam gewohnt war, sich in den Schatten herumzudrücken. Unauffällig zu bleiben, peinlich darauf bedacht weder Aufmerksamkeit noch Ärger anzuziehen.

Was Sam letztendlich verstand, war der unvermeidliche Verlauf, den Deans Mädchengeschichten nahmen, immer und immer wieder. Dass sie ihn solange anbeteten, bis er sich einen Fehler leistete, einen unverzeihlichen Fehler, der dafür sorgte, dass selbst die Mädchen, von denen Sam geglaubt hatte, dass Dean sie wirklich mochte, ihm den Laufpass gaben. Und dies alles andere als unauffällig.

Erst glaubte Sam, dass Dean mit Absicht provozierte, dass er sie vorsätzlich verärgerte. So wie er den Ärger mit Gleichaltrigen suchte, mit den Monstern, die sie jagten, mit jedem, gegen den er kämpfen konnte. Ausgenommen Dad.

Den verehrte er blind. Jeder andere bis auf Sam diente ihm dazu, seine Grenzen zu erforschen.

Und Sam war für Dean ohnehin eine Kategorie für sich. War Bruder und Verpflichtung, war Grund genug, sich zusammenzureißen, sich zu bemühen, so weit nötig. War Grund, nicht der Tendenz nachzugeben, die Sam erst viele Jahre später wirklich begreifen sollte.

Als ein Teenager sah er nur, dass Dean unweigerlich jede sich anbahnende Beziehung ruinierte.

Und manchmal, nicht selten, beschlich Sam das Gefühl, als wüsste der Bruder selbst nicht, was er tat. Dass er es war, der jede Bindung, die nicht auf gemeinsamem Blut beruhte, von vornherein zerstörte.

Und manchmal glaubte er, dass es an ihm lag, manchmal verstieg er sich in diesen Verdacht, ließ ihn zur Hoffnung wachsen. Wenn er sah, wie nichts blieb, nichts hielt, wie sie Orte und Menschen wechselten wie Hemden, ergab es Sinn, sich auf niemanden zu verlassen, auf niemanden einzulassen, mit Ausnahme des anderen.

Mit einer weiteren Ausnahme: Dean vertraute Dad, verließ sich auf ihn. Doch Sam vertraute nur Dean.

Sobald Sam erkannt hatte, dass er für Dean wichtiger war als jeder andere Mensch, erkannte hatte, dass der ihn ansah und mehr in seinem Blick lag, als Dad's Auftrag oder das eigene Pflichtgefühl, begann er auch über seine eigenen widersprüchlichen Gefühle nachzudenken.

Er wusste, dass er all das wollte, was Dean nicht gelang. Ein normales Leben, Freundschaft, eine Beziehung. Jemanden, mit dem er alles teilte. Und irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren war ihm immer schon klar gewesen, dass er so jemanden bereits besaß.

Und dass es sinnlos war an einem anderen Ort zu suchen.

Doch auch wenn die Grenzen von Moral und Ethik mit jedem Monster, das sie töteten und in dessen Augen Sam einen Rest des Menschen sah, der einmal in dieser Hülle gewohnt hatte, verschwammen, zweifelte er nicht an der Realität der Vorbehalte, die Dean zurückhielten und immer zurückhalten würden.

So beobachtete er den anderen weiter, sog dessen Blicke auf, um sie in seiner Erinnerung zu speichern, und redete sich ein, dass mit jedem vergehenden Jahr die Chance auf Normalität näher rückte.

Manchmal sah er sich, seine Zukunft, seine Ausbildung, seine Freundin. Hörte sich lachen, erblickte Facetten eines anderen, fremden Lebens. Doch zerbröckelte jede Ahnung eines solchen, fühlte er Dean in seiner Nähe.

Es war, als habe er darauf gewartet, als habe er immer gewusst, dass es geschah. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er dies auch.

Oft genug sah er zu, wie Dean betrunken in sein Bett taumelte, stellte sich schlafend, während der sich Knie und Stirn anstieß, die Schmerzenslaute unterdrückte, den Blick auf das Bett gerichtet, in dem er Sam wusste. Immer der große Bruder, egal wie viel er getrunken hatte.

Sam erkannte auch bald andere Anzeichen. Den abfälligen Blick eines Mädchens, das noch am Tag zuvor zu Dean aufgesehen hatte, als sei er weißer Ritter und künftiger Bräutigam in einem. Mit einem solchen Blick wusste Sam, dass Dean den größten Teil der Nacht in einer Bar verbrachte, für die er noch zu jung war, Flaschen leerte, die ihm nicht erlaubt waren, um eine Trauer zu betäuben, von der ihm nicht klar war, dass er sie sich ausgesucht hatte, dass er sich damals schon mit ihr zu bestrafen suchte.

In einer dieser Nächte kroch Sam zu ihm ins Bett. In einer dieser Nächte schmiegte er sich an ihn und wusste nicht, ob der Wunsch dahintersteckte, Dean zu trösten, Dean zu beweisen, dass er nicht alleine war in seiner Verwirrung. Oder ob der Grund in seinem Körper lauerte, der Dinge anstellte, die Sam niemand wirklich zu erklären wusste.

So tat er, was er immer tat, wenn er nicht weiter wusste. Er ging zu Dean, presste sich gegen den heißen, verschwitzten Körper des anderen, atmete den Geruch nach Leder, Whiskey und Zigaretten, und fragte sich, ob Dean aufwachte, ob er wollte, dass der Bruder aufwachte.

Er flüsterte ‚Dean' und seine Hüften bewegten sich von selbst, ohne sein Zutun. Seine Erektion rieb gegen das Bein des anderen. Er spürte harten Muskel durch den Stoff seines Schlafanzugs, durch die Jeans des anderen hindurch und stöhnte. Nein, er war es nicht, der stöhnte. Es war Dean und Sams Augen sprangen auf, fanden Deans. Glasig starrten die ihn an. „Sam?", krächzten raue Lippen und Sam schloss seine Augen wieder und bewegte von neuem seine Hüften. Es war zu gut, als dass er aufhören konnte.

„Warte." Deans Stimme hatte nie zuvor so rau geklungen. „Lass mich."

Unsichere Finger glitten über Sams Seite, als Dean sich zu ihm drehte. Glitten weiter, auch noch als Sam erschrocken zurückwich.

In Deans Augen glitzerte es und Sam hielt den Atem an, als dessen Finger unter den Bund seiner Schlafanzugshorts schlüpften und mit erfahrenem Griff Sams Glied umfassten. Nie zuvor, nicht dass Sam sich erinnern konnte, hatte jemand anderes als er selbst seinen Penis berührt, und er glaubte in diesem Momente zu kommen. Spürte die kräftigen, rauen Finger, die er besser kannte als seine eigenen, deren Schwielen über seine empfindliche Haut rieben.

Sams Rücken bog sich und er biss in seine geballte Faust, um nicht zu schreien.

Zwei, drei Bewegungen, auf und ab reichten aus. Dann folgte Deans Daumen der Ader an der Unterseite, berührte die Spitze und Sam kam, den eigenen Schrei erstickend.

Sein Körper sackte in sich zusammen. Ihr war als fiele er und doch war die Landung sanft, lag er immer noch auf der weichen Matratze und neben Dean, der ihn immer noch ansah. Die Augen glasig, trunken und zugleich zufrieden. Stolz vielleicht. Sam war zu erschöpft um darüber nachzudenken. Er legte seinen Arm auf Deans Brust und barg sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter, bevor er einschlief.

All das war normal. Nichts als Experimente, nichts als die Notwendigkeit, sich kennenzulernen oder Spannungen abzubauen oder Nähe zu erzeugen, wo sie fehlte.

Sam las genug, um zu wissen, dass der Verlust der Mutter ihnen beiden einen ausreichenden Knacks verpasst hatte, dass harmloses Herumprobieren kein Grund zur Beunruhigung war. Psychologisch gesehen. Nicht so beunruhigend zumindest, wie den Geburtstag anstatt mit einer Party auf der Flucht vor einem Rudel Werwölfe zu verbringen.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht darüber. Dean musste nichts sagen. Die Art, wie der am Morgen seinen Blick abwandte, wie Sam sich in seinem Bett wiederfand, ohne zu wissen, wie er dorthin gelangt war, wie Dean lange duschte und auf seine Unterlippe biss, wenn er glaubte, dass Sam es nicht bemerkte, besagte deutlicher als jede Mahnung, dass nichts geschehen war, über das gesprochen werden durfte.

Und in diesem Punkt, vielleicht damals in dem einzigen, hielt Sam sich daran.

Sie sprachen auch nicht, als es wieder geschah. Als Dean verletzt war und unter Schmerzmitteln stand. Doch nicht verletzt genug für ihren Vater, der kurz darauf dennoch verschwand.

Zum ersten Mal war Sam alt genug, um auf Dean zu achten. Nur, dass John nicht wusste, wie tief das Geschehene Sam erschüttert hatte. Dass er zum ersten Mal wirklich verstand, wie nah er daran gewesen war, den Bruder zu verlieren.

So blieb es Dean, der Sam hielt, als der an dessen Schulter weinte. Und es war Dean, der Sam küsste, als der ihn anflehte, nach einem Zeichen suchte, einem Beweis, dass Dean ihn nicht verließ.

Dean verließ ihn nicht, es war Sam, der ging.

Der den Schmerz sah, den er dem Bruder zufügte, und der doch keinen anderen Weg wusste. Keinen außer verrückt zu werden.

Denn neben dem Leben, das er zu hassen gelernt hatte, schwieg Dean immer noch, reagierte mit Abwehr, fast mit Gewalt, wenn Sam Anstalten, auch nur halbherzige Versuche unternahm über das zu sprechen, was zwischen ihnen war.

Wenn es da etwas gab und Sam bemühte sich, den Gedanken fortzuschieben, betete Worte wie ‚harmlos', ‚normal' und ‚neugierig' vor sich her. Sah Dean zu, wie der jedem Rock in Reichweite nachjagte und versuchte vorzugeben, dass es ihm gleich war, dass er darüber lachte und den Kopf schüttelte. Dass er sich auf anderes, wichtigeres konzentrierte.

Und schließlich diesem Wichtigeren folgte.

Es funktionierte. Er sah Dean nicht mehr und die Gedanken, die Wünsche und Sehnsüchte ebbten ab, wurden zu einem gleichmäßigen Rauschen im Hintergrund, das nie verschwand, doch das an Bedeutung verlor, je weniger Bedeutung er ihm einräumte.

Natürlich war es nicht von Dauer. Nichts in ihrem Leben war von Dauer. Und bald waren sie wieder zusammen, teilten ein Zimmer, ein Auto, eine Mission.

Waren erwachsen geworden.

Sam trauerte und Dean blickte auf Beziehungen zurück, die diese Bezeichnung verdienten, die tiefer gegangen waren. Zumindest hörte Sam dies aus den wenigen, widerstrebend hervorgebrachten Worten heraus.

Bereits bevor ihn die Visionen zu quälen begannen und er glaubte zu fühlen, dass sein Kopf explodierte. Bis Dean ihn hielt, seine Stirn kühlte, sein Haar zurückstrich und Worte flüsterte, die Sam nicht verstand, so laut dröhnte der Schmerz in seinen Ohren. Und dennoch, wenn es schlimmer wurde, und das wurde es, klammerte er sich an den Bruder, merkte nicht, dass er wimmerte, dass er weinte, dass er flehte. Oder dass Gedanken und Gefühle, die er nie zu formulieren wagte, von seinen Lippen quollen.

Bis Dean diese mit seinem Mund verschloss und seine Zunge versuchte, den Trost zu spenden, der seinen Worten nicht gelang.

Tatsächlich funktionierte es. Sams qualvolle Laute verstummten, der unerträgliche Schmerz verebbte.

„Es lag nicht an dir", flüsterte Dean. „Ich wollte es auch. Ich will es immer noch. Aber … wir können nicht, dürfen nicht."

„Dean." Sam schlug die Augen auf, blinzelte die Feuchtigkeit fort. „Vielleicht ist es nicht falsch, kein Fehler."

Dean presste seine Lippen zusammen und Sam beobachtete, wie dessen Blick sich verdunkelte, wie die Seite, die er eben an dem Bruder gesehen hatte, zurück hinter den Schutzwall wich, den der um sich errichtet hatte. Er las die Worte ihres Vaters auf dem Schutzwall, die Warnung, das Bild, das der von Sam gezeichnet hatte.

Er atmete aus. „Dann hilf mir", sagte er. „Was ich auch bin oder sein werde, hilf mir."

Und Dean konnte Sam nie etwas abschlagen.

Als Sam das nächste Mal krampfte, küsste der ihn, ohne zu überlegen, öffnete Sams Jeans, während er seine Lippen auf den Hals des Jüngeren presste.

Als Deans Hand Sams Glied umfasste, bog der sich ihm entgegen. Zu viel Zeit war seit dem letzten Mal vergangen, genug Zeit, dass Sam hatte vergessen dürfen, was es ihm bedeutete. All das kam in einem hastig eingesogenen Atemzug zu ihm zurück und er seufzte, als sein Kopf zurücksank, der Schmerz darin verebbte im Angesicht der Lust, die in ihm aufstieg. Dean war gut darin, es immer gewesen. Er ließ sich von seinem Instinkt leiten und von der Erinnerung, kannte immer noch die Stellen, deren Berührung Sams Herzschlag beschleunigte, ihm Laute entlockte, die nichts mehr mit Schmerzen zu tun hatten.

Dean presste seinen Lippen auf Sams Hals, leckte über die Haut, biss sanft in dessen Nacken. Doch bevor sein Mund Sams fand, fiel sein Blick auf die halb geschlossenen Augen, die feuchten, langen Wimpern, die dunkel zitterten. Unter ihnen glomm Sams Blick, glänzend und hungrig.

Dean erstarrte und Sams Arme griffen nach ihm, Sams Hände krallten sich in seine Ärmel.

„Dean?" Sams Stimme klang belegt, sein Gesicht war bleich, die Schatten unter den Augen traten hervor, als ihn ein weiterer Krampf schüttelte, sein Becken gegen Deans Hand presste. Er stöhnte und Dean fühlte die Kälte in seinen Adern, fühlte wie Sams Glied erschlaffte. Er wandte die Augen ab, richtete seinen Blick aus dem Fenster des Impalas, den er im Nirgendwo geparkt hatte, als die Schmerzen des Bruders begannen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, Johns Stimme gellte in seinen Ohren, wortlose Warnung und schwelende Wut in einem. Dennoch nahm er die Bewegungen seiner Hand wieder auf, massierte Sams Penis beinahe grob, wusste, fühlte, wie er manches Mal spürte, dass dessen Schmerzen sanftere Behandlung nicht zuließen.

Sam kam mit einem erstickten Schrei, bäumte sich auf, zuckte, bevor er in Deans Arme zurücksank, darauf wartete, dass die Messer, die er in seinem Kopf spürte, die in seinem Verstand und Gehirn tobten, den Moment der Ekstase auslöschten. Er öffnete seine Augen und das Licht stach zu. Doch brutaler noch stach der Ausdruck in Deans Gesicht, der leere Blick in dessen Augen, die über die Einsamkeit der Landschaft glitten, als wollten sie entfliehen.

In diesem Moment verstand Sam, begriff, auch wenn Dean nicht die Worte fand, sie womöglich niemals finden würde, dass es seine Schuld, Sams Schuld war. Immer gewesen. Verstand mit plötzlicher Klarheit, was Dad gemeint hatte. In all den unterschwelligen Botschaften, den Bemerkungen, in jedem Streit und jedem beunruhigten Blick. Sam verstand, dass er hier das Monster war, der Junge mit dem Dämonenblut, für immer verdorben und gezeichnet.

Und dies hier, die Versuchung, die er Dean auferlegte, der Inzest, zu dem er ihn verführte, und die Schuld, die er dem Bruder damit auflud, gingen auf Sams Konto. Dean wusste das, und Sam verstand nicht, warum der andere blieb, warum er nicht aus seiner Nähe verschwand so schnell und so weit es ihm möglich war.

Er weinte und Dean beugte sich über ihn, küsste seine Schläfe, leckte die Tränen unter seinen Augen auf.

„Es ist in Ordnung", flüsterte er und Sam erkannte die Entscheidung, die der Bruder getroffen hatte. „Du wirst wieder. Ich bin bei dir."

Die Visionen verschwammen, veränderten sich, wurden von neuen Schrecken ersetzt. Jahre vergingen und die Hölle brach über jedem von ihnen zusammen, verschlang sie und spuckte Überreste aus, die alleine nicht mehr lebensfähig waren.

Sams Seele zerbrach und Dean kämpfte darum, die Bruchstücke zusammenzufügen.

Castiel zerstörte den Schutzwall, versuchte, den Schaden zu reparieren, doch trotz allem, was Sam Dean versicherte, existierte keine Heilung.

Die Erinnerungen an den Käfig beherrschten jeden wachen Moment, kehrten nachts mit seinen Träumen zurück. Sam durchlebte wieder und wieder die Qualen, denen seine Seele ausgesetzt gewesen war, sah, hörte Luzifer, sobald er die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren drohte.

Zu oft dachte er an Dean und an dessen Rückkehr aus der Hölle, an die Albträume, an die Panik in dessen Augen, die sich gezeigt hatte, sobald der glaubte, Sam schenke ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Empfindungen, die ihn damals gequält hatten, erkannte er nun in Dean. Und wusste sich ebenso wenig zu helfen, wie Jahre später, in dem Moment, bevor Dean Sams Hand in seine genommen und die nicht geheilte Wunde wieder geöffnet hatte. Als der Schmerz Sam in der Realität verankerte, Luzifer in seine Schranken wies.

Doch dass nichts von Dauer war, hatte Sam längst gelernt, dass sie keine Lösung fanden, hätte er wissen müssen. Dass sie beide, Dean wie er, auf irreparable Weise zerstört waren, offenbarte sich ihm dennoch erst, als Dean die Initiative ergriff. Als Dean zuließ, dass die Intuition ihn leitete, dass er das Naheliegende in Worte fasste.

Sam war nicht einmal so verwundert, wie er es von sich erwartet hätte. Es war Dean, und anders als Sam, gab es nichts, was Dean nicht kannte, nicht versuchte. Nicht auf diesem Gebiet.

Und als die Flammen des Käfigs Sam verbrannten und Luzifer in sein Ohr schrie, als es Sam nicht gelang, die Halluzination, die längst nicht mehr existieren sollte, zurückzudrängen und er sich zitternd gegen Dean presste, da handelte der, so wie er es in seinen zehn Jahren Hölle gelernt hatte.

Bis auf das erste Mal, bis auf die wenigen Minuten, in denen Dean ihm darlegte, was er vermutete, sprachen sie nicht darüber.

Sam bat nicht, flehte nicht. Inzwischen kannten sie sich gut genug, dass ein Blick ausreichte, dass Dean das Höllenfeuer in Sams Augen sah und wiedererkannte.

Es kam nicht in Frage, dass Sam dies von Dean verlangte oder auch nur andeutete. Den Gedanken allein, ihm das aufzuladen, konnte Sam nicht ertragen.

Und ließ es doch zu, kehrte immer wieder an diesen Punkt zurück, der ihn hilflos und ausgeliefert zeigte. Der Dean veränderte, ihn in eine Rolle presste, die der Bruder besser ausfüllte, als die des Ehemanns und Vaters, besser als die des Sohnes und Soldaten, als jede andere Rolle, die ihm je zugedacht worden war. Dafür hatte Alastair vor Jahren gesorgt.

Und wenn Sam sich in seinen Fesseln wand, wenn die in sein Fleisch einschnitten, so wie Deans Messer in seine Haut schnitt, dann war alles einfach und glasklar. Dann gab es nur noch ihn und den Schmerz. Keine Schuld, keine Fragen, keine Zweifel oder Leid.

Alles brannte hell, blendete in leuchtender Schönheit, brannte wie damals, als Luzifer ihn in Ketten hielt, ihm die Haut vom Leib schälte, seine Eingeweide in Fetzen riss und ihn mit dem letzten Atemzug wieder zusammensetzte. Ihn dafür strafte, dass er ihn verraten hatte, ihm seinen Platz wies.

Den Platz, in dem Sam nicht Grund, Ursache und Fluch für die darstellte, die er liebte.

Dass es falsch war, krank sogar, spielte keine Rolle mehr. Dass es bereits mit den Schmerzen, die seine Visionen begleitet hatten, begann, war unbedeutend.

Entscheidend blieb nur, dass der Schmerz alles für Sam bedeutete. Und die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Dean ihn verstand.

Mit der Dean begriff, dass es nicht nur Luzifer gewesen war. Mit der er die Rollen übernahm, die Sam in seinen Träumen sah, ob wach oder schlafend, ob Erinnerung oder Einbildung. Luzifer kam in Inkarnationen, trug die Gesichter, die Sam am wenigsten erwartete und am meisten fürchtete.

Dean lachte über ihm und alles um Sam verschwamm, drehte sich, überzeugte ihn, dass der Teufel den Körper des Bruders gewählt hatte, um ihn zu quälen.

Von Zeit zu Zeit war es Michael gewesen, der sich ihm näherte. Der sonst in den Gefilden des Käfigs umherstreifte und mit seinem Schicksal haderte. Bis er zu Sam kam, um seine Wut an ihm auszulassen. Michael erschien als Adam, biss in Sams Nacken und trank sein Blut. Er kam als John, wie der vor Sams Geburt gewesen war. Und beides war unerträglich genug, dass Sam nach Luzifers Rückkehr schrie.

„Ich bin bei dir", sagte Dean und Blut tropfte von der Klinge. Sam hob den Kopf und Dean strich ihm das schweißnasse Haar zurück. Seine Arme und Beine waren taub, die Fesseln schnitten ihm die Blutzufuhr ab. Auf seiner Brust reihten sich Narben an frische Wunden, blühten Symbole und Zeichen, die Dean in seiner Hölle gelernt hatte, die blieben und schmerzten, tiefer gingen als Wunden allein.

Sam schloss die Augen und Dean küsste die geschlossenen Lider. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein." Deans Stimme enthielt ein Grollen, eine kaum verhaltene Drohung. „Du gehörst mir, Sam. Du bist mein."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und Dean küsste ihn erneut, öffnete Sams Lippen, stieß seine Zunge in die feuchte Höhle, bis Sam stöhnte.

Lachend erhob er sich, atmete hörbar ein. „Gib es zu", flüsterte er. „Du willst es, du willst meine Hülle sein, die Macht spüren, die Sicherheit. Dafür bist du geschaffen, bist du geboren worden."

„Luzifer", wisperte Sam, und Dean ließ das Messer mit der flachen Seite über Sams Arm gleiten.

„Nenne mich Dean", sagte der, hob sein Kinn und sah unter halb geschlossenen Lidern auf Sam herunter. „Es war immer besser, wenn du mich Dean nanntest."

„Dean", flüsterte Sam heiser und schloss die Augen.

Es hatte Luzifer nicht mehr als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gekostet, bevor er begriff, um welchen Menschen Sams Welt kreiste. Und nicht länger bis er wusste, wie er dieses Wissen nutzen konnte. Wie er Sam immer wieder von neuem zerstören konnte, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war. Und wie der litt, wenn er ihn wieder zusammensetzte, ihm nur eine Sekunde die Hoffnung und den Schrecken vorgaukelte, der in der Möglichkeit lag, dass Dean den Weg in den Käfig gefunden habe. Als wollte der ihn retten, bevor Sam erstarrte, da Luzifer sich durch sein Lachen verriet und damit fortfuhr, Sam zu quälen.

Dean fand so leicht in die Rolle, dass es Sam schockieren sollte. Er fesselte Sam an das Bettgestell in billigen Motels, weit genug entfernt von anderen Gästen, dass niemand die erstickten Schreie hören konnte. Er ließ sich Zeit, während er Sam folterte, der Funken in seinen Augen ein stetes Glimmen, unheilverkündend, vertraut und tröstend zugleich.

Er schnitt ihm die Kleider vom Leib, presste seinen heißen Körper gegen Sams, schnürte dessen Glied ab, so dass der nicht kommen konnte, bevor er die Fessel, die Sams Knöchel mit einem Bettpfosten verband, durchschnitt, dessen Bein anhob und über ihm neben dem Handgelenk befestigte, bis Sam wehrlos und offen ihm ausgeliefert war. Ohne Vorbereitung schob er den zu großen, zu harten hölzernen Dildo in die dargebotene Öffnung, begann einen schnellen, brutalen Rhythmus.

Sam biss sich auf die Lippen, bis die bluteten wie die Wunden in seiner Haut.

„Dean", wiederholte er, erinnerte sich an die ungezählten Momente, in denen Luzifer ihn mit anderen, grausameren Gegenständen penetriert und aufgerissen hatte. Wie Nicks Gesicht geflackert und sich in Deans verwandelt hatte, der plötzlich über ihm und in ihm war, die Verwirrung ausnutzte, die Sam glauben ließ, dass es tatsächlich der Bruder war, dass der ihm gab, was er sich immer ersehnt hatte, ohne es sich oder ihm jemals einzugestehen.

Dean lag schräg über ihm. Die Hand, die den Dildo hielt, flog vor und zurück, presste tiefer, erlaubte es dem Gerät wieder und wieder über Sams Prostata zu gleiten, bis dem die Tränen aus den Augen quollen, sein Penis sich anfühlte, als ob er zerbarst.

Deans Lippen schlossen sich um Sams Nippel. Er saugte und leckte. Sein Körper hielt Sam unter ihm, verhinderte, dass dessen Unterleib sich bewegte, dass er der Stimulation entkam.

Sams Haut brannte, die Wunden öffneten sich mit jedem Ruck, der durch seinen Körper ging, mit jeder Bewegung, die Deans Position veränderte.

„Sam", keuchte Dean, befreite Sam aus der Illusion. Das Motelzimmer kehrte in sein Bewusstsein zurück, die Flammen verebbten mit dem Schmerz, der keine Bedeutung besaß.

„Es ist genug, Sam." Das hölzerne Gerät glitt aus Sams Innerem, als Dean zwischen seinen Beinen kniete, vorsichtig das Lederband, das Sams Peniswurzel einschnürte, löste. Sam stieß einen gurgelnden Laut aus und Dean massierte das geschwollene Glied vorsichtig. Wusste, dass Luzifer ihm nie erlaubt hatte zu kommen, dass dessen Verbot über hundert Jahre in Sams Unterbewusstsein eingepflanzt worden war.

„Ich hab dich, Sam", flüsterte er. „Komm für mich." Sein Mund fand Sams, sein eigenes hartes Glied presste sich in Sams Hüfte. Sie kamen gleichzeitig, immer gleichzeitig, immer stumm, die eigenen Laute erstickt, als könnte das Schweigen die Schuld dämpfen.

Ihr Samen vermischte sich auf ihrer Haut und Dean ließ seine Finger durch die heiße Flüssigkeit gleiten, verschmierte sie mit Blut und Schweiß, bevor er seinen Kopf gegen Sams Schulter sinken ließ.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Sam, Tränen in seiner Stimme, die zum ersten Mal, seit Dean und er mit diesem Spiel, mit diesem Wahnsinn begonnen hatten, die Worte nicht verhinderten.

Er spürte Deans Atem gegen seinen Hals, fühlte den Herzschlag.

„Das muss es nicht", sagte der leise.

„Ich brauche das mehr als du."

Sam wünschte, er könnte die Fesseln lösen, könnte Dean umarmen, dürfte mit ihm und in ihm verschlungen einschlafen. Doch die Illusion war es, die ihn obwohl bereits zerschmettert bei Verstand hielt. Der Schmerz in seinen Gliedern, die aufgezwungene Wehrlosigkeit brachten ihn zurück, gaben ihm Sicherheit.

Was er sich ersehnte, durfte er nicht erhalten, nie erhalten. Er hatte es nicht verdient.

[Text eingeben]


End file.
